


Under the Brown Fog of a Winter Dawn

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 還有九十天。尼爾低聲說道，將一株新的花放進盆栽的土壤，重新擺上窗台邊，期待它這次能夠活下來。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 12





	1. Nashivelle

一滴雨在他踏出納什維爾機場時落在他的眼鏡上，天空密佈烏雲，空氣裡有燃油焚燒過的尾氣。一個綁著馬尾的女人朝他走來，雙手交握在胸前，比出那個他熟悉的手勢。

「你一定就是尼爾。」她說，連給他回答的機會都沒有，拿過尼爾手裡的行李箱，示意他進到副駕的座位上，朝西邊開去的路上沒再開口說一句話。

天空仍在降著稀疏的雨，尼爾看向螢幕的時間，看向窗外，從公路到草原，從飛機起降聲響到雨刷運轉聲，攝氏四度到充斥全車的溫暖空調。車子駛過蜿蜒的坎柏蘭河，幾個腹地廣大的休息站和汽車廠，在一個河岸的岔路口停了下來。車子熄火，車鎖被打開，兩個手持步槍的軍人出現在尼爾那側的窗邊，他看兩人身上熟悉的軍服，別著紅色臂章，步槍前端裝著一把鋒利的刺刀，雨滴從降下的車窗外飄進來。

「早安，先生。」他說。「已經四月了。」

「是最殘酷的季節。」尼爾緩緩開口。「死去的土地還能開出紫丁香。」

那人點點頭，朝他和駕駛座的女人行禮，示意他們開上左邊那條路。他想將車窗關上，但那女人一路直視向前，平穩地轉動方向盤，無視窗外冷風和打進他們身上的雨滴。

「趁現在呼吸點新鮮空氣。」她說。「你會想念這些的。」

納什維爾的逆轉門藏在一座廢棄的州立監獄裡，被颶風摧毀過，再被他們用文史保存名義買下，蓋成永遠不對外開放的紀念館。 _我們想過繼續維持廢墟的模樣，_ 為他開門的士兵說， _但想到廢墟對青少年的致命吸引力，這主意就被擱置在一旁了。_ 尼爾心不在焉地聽著，手拖行李箱跟著他穿越大廳，無數個牢房，打開走道最底的那扇門，一座巨大的逆轉門佇立在他眼前，感應到來人的存在，緩緩朝他們的方向轉了過來，敞開冰冷的黑色大門。

「準備就緒，長官。」士兵在他身後說。「雖然你已經——」

「我相信我們第一次見面時，我就提醒過你了，」尼爾打斷他。「見到我時什麼也別說。」

他逕自朝那扇門裡走去，聽著士兵慌亂的道歉聲遠去，腳底平台開始旋轉，眼前景象歸於黑暗。等到他再次看見相同的走廊，同一張反照鏡，過去的自己倒著腳步行走時，他已經是這世界裡異於常人的存在了。

——

住在逆轉門附近似乎已是所有人的共識。以納什維爾來說，安全屋就是監獄會客室改建的空間。牆上有傳統紙質的日曆，也有倒數計時的碼表，有一張列得長長的須知清單，告訴他東西擺放的位置，平時建議做的事情，一切他生活上需要知道的事情。尼爾鎖上前後兩道門，拉開窗簾，看著雨滴從大地抽回雲裡，樹往另一個方向被拉扯搖曳，他看見自己跟在士兵身後，退回遠方停著車的岔路口，綁著馬尾的女人靠在車門旁，朝這裡看過來，彷彿能透過一張單向玻璃和自己對上眼。

他離開窗邊，打開兩只沈重的行李箱，慢慢打理行囊，花點時間熟悉他接下來六個月要待上的地方。

他開始安排自己每天的行程，以小時為單位，每兩週有所改變。他健身，他用水桶當啞鈴，沿著四方形的空間慢跑。他清理槍枝，熟悉槍法，瞄準空瓶罐，用子彈穿不過的氣閘門當背板。他研讀那些離開前還沒完成的研究，還沒讀完的書，還沒完結的故事，用傳統的紙筆記錄下自己的想法。他嘗試新的食譜，菜餚和調酒，泡茶的時間計算精準到秒，也計算自己每天喝的水量。每兩週會有人為他送來物資，新鮮的牛奶、水果和肉品，更多以防萬一的紙巾和水，他用打包好的垃圾袋作為交換，一邊重新計算食物的保存期限，一天天在日曆上劃掉過去的日子，嘗試把時間感留在自己的現實裡。

一個月過去，他安排妥當自己每天的行程。直到睡前，他才允許自己開始思念那個男人，思念和他在一起的任何小事，和起飛前他們吻到的最後一刻。

他並不是每次都成功，要在四下無人時裡維持良好紀律是很困難的，遑論控制內心的渴望。他不求完美，只求努力嘗試，這是須知清單其中一項建議，也是那個男人在簡報時的建議。 _你該讓自己過得舒服點_ ，他們躺在家裡的地毯上，他的手握著自己的後頸， _任何你需要的_ ，他說， _如果你關到快瘋掉了，你可以轉回來，你可以到外面走走，你可以來找我。_

尼爾照著他說的去做，在接下來的一個月裡，他的午覺時間延長，書跳著讀，伏地挺身改用跪姿，連續三天早餐吃土司夾兩顆蛋；他出門慢跑，在納什維爾杳無人煙的荒野，讓風拉扯自己的衣領，腳不踏實的踩進泥濘，氧氣罩佈滿水氣，看著清晨的曙光緩緩回到黑夜之中。每個月他給自己一天的順行，站在監獄外頭閒晃，呼吸氧氣罐和空調外的新鮮空氣，感受氣流沿著正確的方向流動，看人群和車從路邊經過；他把手伸進土壤裡，挖出青草和野花，把花連同土壤帶回屋子裡，看著螞蟻從指尖慢慢爬進袖口，再慌亂倒退爬出來；他和看門的士兵聊天，回答他對時間理論的疑問，樂得有機會把專業知識倒在另一人身上，不論他們是否只看在自己無聊的份上提問。

他唯一沒遵守的是最後那項建議。這事不能有開端，無論聽起來多麽誘人，尼爾早已下定決心。否則旅程永遠不會有結束的一天。

時間緩慢地流逝，月曆在尼爾手裡撕掉第三張，花乾癟地枯萎，他把自己帶來的書全都看完了。一封信被放在送來的物資籃裡。 _是給你的，長官_ ，又年輕了一點的士兵說。 _他們交代要在這時交給你_ 。尼爾接過那只籃子，拿著那封信躺到床上去，聽著窗外暴雪在窗戶上彈開的可怕震動聲。 _已經一半了，_ 他看著月曆上密密麻麻的紅叉心想，將那封信給拆開，從第一個字讀起他熟悉的筆跡。

> _如果你擔心的話，我並不在納什維爾。_

尼爾真實地鬆了一口氣。

> _不過此時的我，也在一個狂風暴雪侵襲的地方。這裡晚上九點後就沒有電，也沒有熱水，嚮導盡力給了我這裡最好的房子，我不方便再多要求什麼。這裡的燭台多的驚人，我點燃幾個放在四周，拿最大的那個當寫信的照明。已經是第五天了，如果正向一點想的話，我正在和你經歷一樣的事情：被困在門窗緊閉的房子裡，被開門送進來水和食物，毫無準備地踏出門就會被這世界無情捲走。_

信紙上還有男人粗糙的塗鴉：一個火柴人坐在地板上，兩手各拿著體積太大的紙筆，地板周遭插滿蠟燭，火光畫得比燭台還高，火柴人的臉是個圓形，連鬍子都沒有，嘴角下垂，頭上飄著幾朵黑黑的烏雲。尼爾看著他的塗鴉笑了出來，再想到自己已經很久沒這樣笑了。尼爾想像他克難著依偎微弱燈光寫字的樣子，繼續往下讀下去。

> _早上我趁雪勢不大時出去轉了一圈，走到我們掌握的座標，在深深的積雪裡找到又一塊的藍圖，鏟了好久才挖出來。接下來的藍圖都和我們想的不太一樣了，不只是門，而是某種更神秘的東西，我們還沒破譯出來，但能想見的是，我們未來夥伴們的科技又更加進步了。等到我們成功建造出來的那天，我或許能試著把它畫下來，但可別抱太高的期待，你看到我的繪圖能力了，剩下的就得靠你的想像力了。_

他翻過身，側躺著抽出下一張信紙。

> _我至今仍不知道自己做的是不是對的事，就算它符合現實，符合維繫這個世界運轉該做的事。我沒有一刻停止想念過你，我現在就在想你，在這個寒風刺骨的夜晚把棉被披在身上，假裝是你在我身後環抱著我，那是唯一能讓我感到溫暖的事物。_

> _我們在不同的時間線上，但我記得你在哪裡，你的時間和季節，和你接下來要去的地方。你會很孤單，我幫不上太多忙，但我還在這裡，仍然是世界上最想念你的人。你會在每一個安全屋裡找到我留下的東西，有信件，也有別的。我似乎在納什維爾把東西藏得太深了，你記得我們藏護照的地方嗎？去找找看。_

尼爾跳下床鋪，把掛在牆上的月曆拿下來，在內嵌的櫃子裡拿出一個牛皮紙袋，裡面裝的是張格線的筆記紙。

他換了好幾個方向看，才勉強辨認出炭筆畫下是個人形，窩在棉被裡，有著一頭亂糟糟的頭髮，紙張邊緣有被撕下的鋸齒型狀。他認得底下寫的那一串日期，去年夏季末的九月，在科西嘉島的最後一天，男人在清晨安靜地書寫，在尼爾醒來時抬起頭，回到床上和他相擁入眠。他沒想過要問他那天究竟在寫什麼。

> 就在剛剛，我成功拯救了一根倒地的蠟燭。如果雪再不停，恐怕我真的會不小心把這裡燒了。待在安全屋的你或許也有過這樣的想法。

> 還有九十天，試著讓自己過得舒服點，我會照顧你窗台的盆栽，清掃你的書櫃，把你的大衣從防塵套裡拿出來再放回去。我換了一張更大的世界地圖，貼在客廳牆上，我貼上了納什維爾的照片，以及你將要去的那些城市的照片。每天你都離我越來越遙遠，但我永遠都陪著你，以各種形式，無論是未來或過去，相隔多少時間，我們仍然會在一起。

> p.s. 有關素描，我盡力了，逆行開一台直升機都沒比這困難。

_沒有你說的那麼差。_ 尼爾喃喃自語道，收合他的信件，把它緊緊按在自己的胸口，讓文字承載的溫度透過紙張蔓延到他身體的每一個地方，想著那個寫下這封信的男人，他也孤單在一個寒冷的地方，想像自己從身後擁抱他，帶給彼此足夠的溫暖，在某個他們能在一起的平行時空裡。

他放任自己沈澱在這些情緒整整一天，才重返回他的日常行程，鍛鍊，讀書，下廚，帶回一朵又一朵沒多久就會枯萎的花。 _還有九十天_ ，尼爾低聲說道，每當他重新打開那封信，那張可笑的圖畫，那些好看的文字，想像他總會投在自己身上的深情眼神，即使在最寒冷又孤單的日子裡，他也能感受到一股永無止盡的暖意，讓他還有力氣露出微笑，讓他有力氣度過接下來的時間，直到下一次的逆行開始為止。

_還有九十天_ ，尼爾低聲說道，將一株新的花放進盆栽的土壤，重新擺上窗台邊，期待它這次能夠活下來。


	2. Ottawa

渥太華的日子沒有雪，但空氣一樣寒冷，雨落在地面上迅速結成冰，打滑繁忙的金融街區的路。尼爾看見窗外翻倒的車，跌坐路上的行人，咖啡在台階上灑了一地，他傾身提醒司機開慢點，扣緊大衣，調低暖氣溫度，把車窗打開一點點的空隙，這是他下車前的習慣，減少溫差影響，避免再次逆行期間重感冒，體驗昏昏沈沈的日子。

逆轉門建在銀行的地下金庫裡實屬怪異，但從安全考量來看也有其道理。胸前別著經理名牌的女士帶他走過大廳，穿越櫃檯排隊人潮，走進員工專屬的電梯，刷下識別卡，原本不存在的地下六樓顯示在螢幕上。電梯的對講機響了，尼爾轉過頭，在經理點頭示意後拿起話筒。

『午安，長官。』那道聲音從另一端傳來。『這裏的冬日太長了。』

「我覺得挺溫暖的。」尼爾說。「雪花有時也能帶來一些暖意。」

通訊剎那間被切斷，螢幕裡的數字開始閃爍。經理將識別卡交到他手上，囑咐保全解除限制與門禁規則。 _祝好運，長官_ 。她按下關門鍵，留他獨自一人前往深深的地底下，接著都是他熟知的一切，走廊，反照鏡，逆轉門轉動時的金屬嗡嗡聲響。他走出來時看見電梯旁敞開一扇金庫鐵門，別著藍臂章的士兵從裡面走出來，向尼爾行禮，側身讓他進到接下來得待的住所裡，在他身後悄悄關上門。

他居然還期待這次只會是簡單的屋子。尼爾瞪著眼前被改裝成如酒店套房的金庫密室，不可置信地搖搖頭。他把行李擺在門前，帶著路上買的咖啡往客廳走去，茶几上放著一只紅色信封，在他拆開時聞到信裡的菸味。這從來不是男人的習慣，尼爾皺著眉想，把信件攤開在桌面，想著他是否拿了自己留下的菸盒。

> _我後來發現，十一月的渥太華仍在凍雨警報。希望你來的路上沒什麼事，抱歉又讓你待在濕濕冷冷的地方了。_

「我又不是來度假的。」尼爾無奈地說。

> _我在的地方則天氣晴朗。我們受邀參加一個天文研究所的發表會。他們今年獲取第二張的黑洞視覺影像，在仙女座星系裡，這次有魁北克新蓋的望遠鏡幫忙。你知道用來觀測黑洞的望遠鏡，每個都跟天文台差不多大嗎？你一定知道，我以為它們就和你架在窗邊的那種差不多，真是驚人，看來天文物理還有很多我要學習的地方。_

信封裡有其他東西。尼爾抽出一張明信片，那像五年前人類首次捕捉的黑洞影像 ，一塊模糊的橘紅色圓環，不過相較之下顏色更深，形狀也更完整了；另外還有一份發表會的英文簡章，簡介人類第二次捕捉黑洞影像的過程。他跑到德國去了，尼爾看著那串地址想，海德堡的天氣確實都挺不錯的。

> _或許你會指責我，『是誰說無知是我們的優勢？』，但我猜欣賞宇宙之美不必算在其中，一張新的黑洞照片也不至於毀滅世界。魁北克的望遠鏡不是秘密，它在你的時間線上剛蓋好不久，還在收集數據，你可以找天去看看它；它的位置很高，高到你最好帶著羽絨衣、手套和保暖靴出發。離開前記得和帶你進來的經理說一聲，她會面有難色，但最終會同意的。順帶一提，她真的是個經理，當你回到過去後，或許有機會見到最後一次上戰場的她。_

隨信還有張通行證，印著自己照片，和他不認得的名字和職稱，以及一張對折的加拿大地圖，藍點標示銀行，紅點標示望遠鏡所在地，中間的路程被黑筆連了起來。男人還在紅點旁邊備註， _去屋頂！密碼是你的生日。_ 旁邊還畫了一台車。 _去偷它！_ 他寫道， _日落前抵達_ 。尼爾被那些潦草的字跡和塗鴉逗得笑出來，喝著咖啡繼續讀下去。

> _此刻的我在飯店陽台寫這封信，等待四小時後的另一場講座，講的是重力波的觀測。我猜你喜歡這種活動，我就報名了，還讀完你書架上有關黑洞的書，雖然到時我可能還是一個字都聽不懂。我想念你解說那些困難知識的樣子，你提到自己專業時亮起來的表情，我想重新體驗那種被物理難題轟炸，努力理解每一個單詞，好和你認真對話的感覺。我們離得越來越遠，但透過這種方式，我卻有種稍微又靠近了你一點的錯覺。_

> _聽起來很蠢，我知道。我總是在做一些我自認浪漫、你認為很蠢的事情。_

「那才不蠢。」尼爾柔聲說道，回想那些為男人解釋理論的美好時光。他將所有東西重新摺好，放回信封裡，才發現信紙背後還有幾行字跡。

> _p.s.1 那包菸是你的。我只抽了一根，別太擔心。_

> _p.s 2 渥太華有幾項工作等著你，那挺有趣的，你會喜歡的。_

「太好了，逆行還得工作。」尼爾半真半假地抱怨道。「我難道有雙倍工資嗎？」

───

事實是，他還真的有。在重新習慣每日行程後，在一個固定送來物資的早晨裡，除了蔬菜、肉品和茶葉，尼爾還獲得一疊厚重的資料夾、筆記型電腦、麥克風，和一張寫有自己名字的支票。 _說是要給你的工作，長官_ 。與他同樣困惑的藍色臂章士兵說。尼爾接下那堆東西，等到晚餐時才打開它們，開始研究資料夾裡的文件。

那裡面共有五十二份涵蓋哲學、數學與物理領域的問題，有些是已有答案的謎題，或邏輯謬論，有些是乍聽艱澀的知名理論，也有永遠解不開的悖論。這些問題被寫成一則則有趣的故事：一場神偷的竊盜案、一次神殿探險的意外、一群海盜的分贓計畫，諸如此類的；策劃團隊想以影片製作為素材，將不同科學知識推廣給大眾，尼爾負責的則是旁白的角色，闡述每則故事的情境，主人翁面臨的挑戰，以及最後的解答，再錄製音檔存進電腦裡。

這看起來像避免自己無聊而創造的工作，不過他是挺樂在其中的，特別發現除了配音，他還有多餘時間，能先自己拆解故事架構，邏輯推演，寫出解答，再比對文件裡寫的標準答案，甚至將講稿改得更好。他成功地畫出迷宮裡的所有歐拉路徑（Eulerian path），比原本的故事結局多了兩條；他用更簡單的公式解答暗門的密碼，讓自我描述數（Autobiographical Number）淺顯易懂；他解析愛因斯坦的雙胞胎悖論（Twin Paradox），誤解狹義相對論的經典例子，而他建議把光年的概念以動畫呈現。無論如何，影片的受眾是一般人，重點在於讓普通人也聽得懂，而非將科學與社會之間的距離拉得更開。這點他倒是意外地擅長。

不知不覺地兩個月過去，渥太華回到夏季末期。醒著的時候，一半時間他運動、讀書、看電影或什麼也不做，一半時間繼續那份期限長、做起來順手的工作；每週他順行一趟出門，到書店買新的書和電影，到市集買麵包和啤酒，看著服務員從熱情相待到一臉陌生；他也逛博物館，到公園散步，欣賞遊船駛過渥太華清澈的河水；有時他坐在咖啡館的露天座位，花一整個下午看熙來人往，觀察這個時期的人們，聽著那些過時的話題，再跟著經理的腳步回到地下金庫裡。

就在某一天，當他帶著熱茶回到工作桌前，嘗試簡化希爾伯特旅館悖論（The Infinite Hotel Paradox）的描述，思索要刪去哪些艱澀的文字時，尼爾突然就意識到信裡兩件事的關聯：男人想念他而去做的事，和這份他意外擅長的工作。 **那些美好時光** ，在星空下，沙灘上，窩在沙發裡相擁談天的時光，男人丟出外行人的問題，他盡可能淺白地一 一回答。 _我想念你解說困難知識的樣子_ ，男人在信裡寫道， _那挺有趣的，你會喜歡的_ 。

尼爾按下錄音的暫停鍵。「你是我第一位聽眾嗎？」他說。「你在讓我解釋給你聽嗎？」

直覺告訴他 _是的，是的，_ 像能看見男人被識破意圖而困窘的微笑。 _那很蠢，_ 男人會說，尼爾則會笑著要他閉嘴，他所有為自己出的主意，都是自己見過最好的主意。

「好吧。」尼爾低聲說。「好吧。」他拍拍自己的臉頰，深吸一口氣，重新按下錄音按鍵。「接下來，」他換上專業的講解用嗓音。「想像一間無限多間客房的旅館......」

事後，聽著當晚錄音成品，尼爾發現自己聲音裡的笑意實在太明顯了，他不得不再找時間將整段故事重錄一遍。

——

六月初，離開渥太華的倒數兩週，撰稿與錄音工作告一段落，他將文件與設備交給看守的士兵，自己則順行出去，偷了男人信裡提到的車，朝望遠鏡的所在地前進。午後陽光普照，氣溫是舒適的二十三度，他開著車窗沿路哼歌，經過三處休息站，買了一大堆焦糖爆米花，在車子開上山路前就吃完了它們；保暖靴讓他腳底出汗，不過空氣隨著海拔升高而降溫，等到抵達兩千七百米高的管制區時，尼爾已經得打開暖氣，穿好羽絨外套來開車了。

這裏不算軍事要塞，來車邊檢查的人沒穿軍裝或配戴臂章，她就只是名平凡的保全。她瞄了眼尼爾車前的證件， _沒問題，先生_ 。她說著升起柵欄，尼爾點頭致謝，將車停在寫著 _研究中心_ 的建築旁邊。空氣乾燥而寒冷，他就算戴上手套和毛帽，踏出車外時還是打了個冷顫，把雙手插在外套口袋裡，往建築後方的空地走去。

他看見七座巨大的事件視野望遠鏡，搭建反射盤和接收器，仰望著西南邊靜謐的天空，他看不出這裡有適合攀登的屋頂，直到看見隱身在望遠鏡身後的瞭望台，僅兩層階梯高，上方有個六角形的木屋，尼爾拿起入口的老舊門鎖，轉出男人提示的數字，門喀嚓一聲地開了。他好奇這座瞭望台的功能，真的是管理所需，還是男人心血來潮搭建出來的。他抬頭一看，天空開始案了，颼颼冷風吹來，他決定先拋開這個問題，立起衣領朝樓頂走去，雖然聽見腳下吱嘎聲時不免還是有些驚恐。

尼爾沒想過屋裏會有暖氣，也沒想過這裏會有一台從天花板垂掛下來的螢幕，以及桌上的三明治、熱茶、牛奶盅和過於刻意的碎花桌巾。他不禁為可憐的工作人員默哀，想像他們幾小時前接到這份任務，以政府單位為名，在寒冷的天裡把這些東西搬上來，以滿足某個未來人的無理要求。

他還在心裡碎唸著男人的作為時，電視打開了，開始播放著一段有關足球的影片。

那是一部動畫，在講一場法國和巴西的足球賽，而尼爾看了一陣子便發現，這是他工作文件裡的一項內容，那次的主題是牛頓第一運動定律，他們透過一九九七年的世界盃足球賽，討論足球如何受到空氣震動而改變行進方向。尼爾走去轉大電視聲音，那個熟悉又陌生的、但確實屬於自己的聲音從電視裡傳出來，正緩慢地解說足球的馬格努斯效應（Magnus Effect）。尼爾眨眨眼，看著原本只有文字敘述的故事，搭配自己的旁白，透過動畫生動地呈現出來，心裏感到有些不可思議，更多是他久違的小小成就感；離開天能的實驗室、開始漫長的逆行後，他就有好長一段時間沒有過這種感受了。

下段影片開始播放，背景一片漆黑，一副齒輪在畫面裡轉動，模擬古代哲學家如何期待永動機（Perpetual Machine）能夠運作。這時他才注意到紅色信封，壓在那張突兀的桌巾底下。他前去拆開它，這次只有一張寫得滿滿的卡片，字跡潦草許多，看起來是匆匆寫下的。令他慶幸的是，他沒再聞到菸味。

> _在你抵達納什維爾後的第三天，那些影片便製作完畢，分批上傳到網路上了。人們評價不錯，雖然還是會在留言區嘲諷自己的無知，但至少讓他們知道，科學也是能搞幽默的了。他們尤其喜歡你的聲音，不只是觀眾，還有幕後團隊成員，還有我，這個教育計畫裡最大的贊助者。我觀看這些影片的次數恐怕比你想像的還要多。_

> _希望你會喜歡你的茶。我也正在喝。_

> _我也正在想你。_

卡片背後是他們家的客廳，巨幅世界地圖掛在沙發後方的牆上，佈滿五顏六色的圖釘，和更多的城市明信片。落地檯燈開著，茶几上有幾本攤開的書，尼爾認出最上面那本《重力》，他給大學部的第一份參考讀物，來不及教完第一章他就離開了，離開校園、學術界和普通人眼中的正常生活，五年後又面臨再一次的別離。他不知道男人是否有意識到，在自己這漫長的逆行旅途裡，這份孤獨是雙向的，他擔心自己寂寞，設法讓自己在逆行的未來有所期待，但留在未來陪伴男人的，只有他的聲音，他艱澀難懂的書，和他很久沒校準的望遠鏡，在那棟過於寬敞的公寓裡；在他離開後，恐怕只是更安靜了。

窗外剩最後一點薄暮，再過不久，黑夜就會籠罩整片天空，拉著氣溫直探零下十度。在看完所有影片後的午夜時分，尼爾得握著冰冷欄杆往下爬，鼻子凍僵吐著白霧，驅車下山時叫苦連天，渥太華的人會打無數通電話給他，問他的行蹤，試圖找醫生來檢查他的腦子，然後再被他斷然拒絕。但此刻，他有件厚厚的羽絨大衣，溫暖的手套和帽子，熱茶與食物，穩定運作的暖氣，以及一封從未來捎來的飽含愛意的信。他決定坐回桌前，將茶杯倒半滿，大口咬下三明治，把外套揉成球抱在懷裡，繼續欣賞自己的成品，並且逐漸習慣自己聲音聽起來的感覺。

「茶很不錯。」尼爾柔聲開口。「我也很想你。」

下一集的標題浮現在畫面裡。尼爾重新打起精神，喝更多的茶，重溫那些為男人解釋一切事物的美好時光。


	3. Rio

四月，里約熱內盧過於安靜，像一具漂浮在水面的死屍。

大型活動繼續停擺，商家大門深鎖，金融中心佈滿看守警力，南區的海灘空無一人，街上總有警報聲響，裝甲車霸佔街區要道，軍警手持衝鋒槍隨後，倒著腳步進入狹窄的巷弄。尼爾朝底下看去，那台佈滿彈孔的車仍在那裡，翻覆在人行道上，被警車團團包圍，五分鐘前，他才看著擔架上的塑膠布被掀開，面目全非的屍體被拖回駕駛座，武裝警察成群撤回封鎖線外；再過一段時間，他或許就會見到槍戰結束與開始的瞬間，活過來的屍體，消失的血，完好無缺的車，到路口的檢查哨還沒被衝撞的以前，貌似一切歸於平靜的時間。

「這地方缺乏上帝的眷顧。」亞歷山卓說，尼爾的接頭人，一個在電梯裡也不願摘下帽子的年輕人，亞麻襯衫上有個小小的藍臂章。「我們大部分是天主教徒，但直到昨天，都還有人想把那尊耶穌像拆下來。」

一切的起點都是嘉年華，亞歷山卓又說，塞給他的報紙頭版全是壞消息，會場人群踩踏、毒販幫派械鬥、汽車炸彈引爆、抗議人士被捕、貧民窟樓房坍塌。無論自由或非常時期，高級酒店都成為最安全的地方，外國人能頻繁出入，和平警察部隊又能合法進駐；天能則見縫插針，替補疲於奔命的軍警人手，用各種名目介入管理，篩選住客，霸佔整層樓頂套房，劫走珍貴的電力、食物和飲用水，在酒店套房裏蓋起整座逆轉門，設置研究站和安全屋。行為霸道，有其成效，但成本實在太高，等到封城結束，他們就要著手規劃搬遷了。

_說不定就是渥太華，或納什維爾_ ，尼爾想。

他回溯到的是這座城市最蕭條的時刻，逐步接近混亂的源頭，所以在走進逆轉門後，尼爾便決定無論順或逆行，二月結束前都不會踏出飯店一步。他跟著正常世界的時間行動，在清晨消逝時入睡，設一個八小時的鬧鐘醒過來，開始外面的人已經過完的一天；他接受罐頭食品當三餐，不定時的停電，每天僅供應兩小時的熱水；他照常運動，也重新拾回從軍時的部分習慣，幫槍枝上油，檢查氧氣罩，看著飯店平面圖思考逃生路線；他也終於開始認真面對那疊過重的藏書，在桌上一字排開，從頁數最厚的開始讀起，以免離開時行李超重，他得決定要留下哪些在里約。

三月，檢查哨設立的前一週，尼爾在宵禁開始前醒來，胸前還放著睡前讀的《果殼裡的宇宙》，逐漸習慣一天從夜晚開始。亞歷山卓十點來敲門，送來吐司和蛋，問他是否需要更多的水，臉色比尼爾第一次見到他時還差。 _那台機器總是讓我反胃_ ，亞歷山卓解釋道。 _會習慣的_ ，尼爾告訴他，沒說出口的是五月時他早已習慣一切，有餘裕整理六個月的報紙，在電梯裡侃侃而談信仰危機。尼爾問有沒有人給自己送信，亞歷山卓皺起眉，說抽屜櫃裡至今空無一物，尼爾點點頭，把垃圾袋交出去，囑咐他或許真的需要更多的水。

亞歷山卓一秒鐘後就回來了，把整箱礦泉水和紙巾堆在他房門口，看上去像剛嘔吐過。

尼爾煎了吐司和蛋當早餐，吃得滿心感激，希望亞歷山卓拿到的工資比自己多。

——

六點，夕陽從西邊的海升起，熱水停止供應，而他正好結束一頓水壓過低的澡，頂著濕漉漉的頭髮到客廳拿浴巾。他朝窗外看去，街道上有了軍警以外的車輛：新聞轉播車，消防車，一台台疾行而過的救護車，以及印著人道救援字樣的貨車，倒著方向往耶穌山腳下的貧民窟前進，山坡上密集搭建的棚屋群，這裏貧窮人口最密集的地方。尼爾愣了一秒就丟下浴巾，飛奔到書桌前，翻開亞歷山卓給他的那疊舊報紙，逐步靠近二月，把印有今天日期的那份抽出來。

他先看見一張建築群坍塌的照片，像骨牌一樣接連倒下，壓垮周圍更多的樓房。 **搜救行動喊停** ，標題寫道，一旁的失蹤與死亡是驚人的百位數；尼爾往回翻找，找出事件發生的那一天， **平價住宅坍塌** ，十五天前的頭條這樣說，一個跪坐在地的男子身影被拍下來，懷裏擁著一對孩童，他們全身沾滿粉塵和鮮血，垂落在外的手臂毫無生氣；然後是八天前， **強風增加搜救困難度** ，搜救員從廢墟抬出一具遺體，踩在脆弱的碎石塊上，崩塌過的建物看起來更加危險；尼爾深吸一口氣，翻到一天前， **救援物資去哪裡了** ？斗大的標題映入眼簾，搭配一張里約市中心的空拍照，拍進右側山坡的貧民窟聚落，也拍進左側鄰近沙灘的富人區； **我們都知道去哪裡了** ，副標粗體字使他背脊發冷， **有些人的性命總是比其他人的重要。**

當天報紙還夾著酒店的便條， _天氣晴朗多雲，攝氏二十度，祝您有個美好的一天_ 。

天氣的位置還畫了個笑臉。

尼爾嫌惡地拆下它，揉成一團，丟到垃圾桶裡，重新茫然地注視窗外。他想到這幾週來的食物和水， **劫來的** 食物和水，憂慮了一陣子後想：那男人不會這樣做，他心腸比自己還軟，他會幫忙把嬰兒車抬上樓，埋葬路上被撞死的狗，苦著一張臉喝下服務生做錯的咖啡。 _他不會這樣做_ ，尼爾對自己說， _如果是那男人，他會比誰都想阻止這場災難，就算知道根本無能為力。_

他繼續翻過報紙，心不在焉地讀，帶著一絲期盼能找到男人留下的東西，信封或卡片，伴隨他熟悉的塗鴉，訴說他正在做的事，彷彿他們之間沒有橫跨一年半的距離。但他最終什麼都沒找到，而窗外天空漸亮，從山的彼端照亮整座城市，海面在暖光裡浮動閃爍，城市的另一側正上演地獄。幾個夜晚過後，在某個豔陽高照的午後，羅西尼亞會再有塵土和煙霧飛揚，崩解的碎石和鋼筋回到廢墟裡頭，重建鬆脫的樓牆和樑柱，繼續支撐搖搖欲墜的樓房，人們還沒死去，人們即將死去，而他會佇立在這巨大的歷史事件之中，掌握改變的機會。 _你可以拯救他們_ ，一道從時間洪流裡竄出的聲音在他耳邊幽語， _你還沒看見死去的人，你還不知道結果是什麼，你有改變過去的本錢_ 。

尼爾放下那些報紙，將窗簾拉起，像拉扯仇人脖子上的繩索收緊綁帶。直到十五天過去，他都沒再往窗外看過一眼。

——

一月，外頭連續著雨天，時間終於回到嘉年華會以前。他久違地回到順行的時間裡，看窗外的雨往地上落，鳥隻腳步踏離電線，街上人車順著道路前進。亞歷山卓從對面的房裏走出來，氣色不錯，遞給他定位器和一把破舊的雨傘。尼爾接過傘，把定位器戴在手上，準備往電梯口走去。房門突然地又被打開了，亞歷山卓滿臉歉意地跑出來，手裡多了一只藍色信封。

「真是抱歉，長官。」他說。「它一定是掉在抽屜後面了，我現在才看見。」

尼爾帶著那封信走出飯店，走出富人地帶，拐進一條路面溼滑的小路，圍牆充斥噴漆和塗鴉，天上懸掛著繽紛彩旗，輕軌軌道被落葉和積水塞滿。即使在這樣的雨天，他目的地的餐館外仍有排隊人潮，他捲起淋濕的衣袖和褲管，默默排進隊伍，假裝對鐵門上的字跡感興趣，沒多久就被安排坐進吧檯旁的小角落。

餐館人滿，卻不過於吵雜，黑豆燉肉湯和玉米蛋糕陸續上桌，尼爾拆開那封藍色的信，靠著牆開始讀了起來。

> _如果你還記得，這是我們到烏茲別克的那年。那年過得十分忙碌，攻擊接踵而至，逆行成為我們的日常，收集藍圖的速度不足以應付幾百名士兵的任務。里約是唯一可供使用的地方，至於理由，我想你也明白了。_

> _我正在飛往阿德雷德的班機上，艾佛斯在那裡佔領另一座逆轉通道，來自一個新的敵人——你能想像都這個年代了，我們的敵人還是來自俄羅斯嗎？這了無新意到像在演好萊塢電影。艾佛斯說他為此學了一點俄文，而所謂『一點』讓他讀得懂一整份航空文件。真要我說的話，他才是天能裡最神秘的人，他的時間線凌亂到沒人能判斷，三十年前出生的他，說不定已經有四十多年的記憶了。_

尼爾在心裡默默贊同他。熱咖啡上桌了，他淺淺喝了一口，味道苦得讓他的臉皺成一團；在他舉手找來服務生時，兩包糖從信封裡滑了出來，一包白糖，一包黑糖，包裝上還印著這間餐館的名字，上頭有麥克筆畫下的笑臉。尼爾看著它們噗哧笑出聲，把它們全都倒進咖啡裡，繼續讀那封信。

> _你一定記得最開始的訓練，會要你們觀察反照窗、確保氧氣充足，千萬別接觸到逆行的自己，而最終我們會提醒你們：專注於任務，別試圖改變過去的事情。短時間還算容易，但當逆行持續半年，救世主的迷思就很容易出現了。你經過某個地方，想起發生過的某次慘案，你的內心會告訴你：再多待幾天，幾天後你就能救他們，活生生的人，而不只是拯救世界這種宏大而虛幻的目標。_

> _我不知道你讀到這封信時，羅西尼亞的事件是正要開始，還是才剛結束。我了解你，必要時你能狠下心，但骨子裡你仍是個正直善良的好人，或許你的確有嘗試想做點什麼，或許也掙扎了一陣子，才有辦法對此視而不見。理解規則固然容易，但實際看見坍塌的樓和死去的人，說服自己袖手旁觀也不是簡單的事。無論你選擇哪條路，我想一定都有你的理由，如果你感到愧疚或自責，這種情緒也是完全正常的。我既無法，也不會去評論你的選擇，因為直到現在我也很難斷定何謂逆行時的對錯。_

「你才是正直善良的好人。」尼爾脫口而出。「而我不是。」他依然認為男人如此相信，是因為自己把最好的一面都給他了。但這次不同的是，二月的那十五天比任何一次都還漫長，還要難熬，焦慮偶爾找上他，誘惑他在碘片外多加顆安眠藥，壓過來到夢裡的那道聲音，或許一年半的孤獨真的改變了什麼也說不定。

> _所以，在你終於撐過二月，打算外出透透氣時，我推薦這裡的一間餐館，外牆漆成黃色的，十分顯眼，店裡的糖罐總是不夠，兩年後全改成袋裝糖包，你那邊還見不到，就容我從未來偷渡給你了。_

> _我還想偷渡更多東西，例如去年和今年的聖誕禮物，兩次我都一個人過，但還是按照傳統把聖誕樹搬出來，從十二月開始每天買一份禮物，堆在聖誕樹下，等待拆開它們的平安夜到來。我想念和你倒數聖誕節的日子，也想念你拆開禮物時的表情。那是段很好的時光。我把其中一份禮物放在你那裏，廚房櫥櫃後方的暗門，去找找看，衷心希望這次你別太嚴厲地批評我的審美觀。_

> _聖誕快樂，尼爾。_

> _p.s. 亞歷山卓是個好人，但別聽他的，震災救援物資才不會有橄欖罐頭呢。_

餐館開始有些吵雜了。尼爾抬起頭，看見門外排得更長的候位人潮，他收好信封，連同那兩個畫著笑臉的包裝紙，安放在外套口袋裡。他喝光杯裡最後一點的咖啡，留下半塊蛋糕和幾張皺巴巴的紙鈔，穿越狹窄的座位間距走出餐館。

雨已經停了，頭頂仍有陰暗的雲，天空沾染一片紫紅色的落日，羅西尼亞盤據的山腰就在視線能及的地方，悲劇事件的中心，盡力綻放的野花（favela）。如今尼爾已經沒有那時離開飯店時的堅決，想看看事發地點，至少走進去感受些什麼；貧民窟裡的路錯綜複雜，宛如地底蔓延的樹根，就算避開所有麻煩，抵達那棟不久後將坍塌的樓，身為一個短暫停留的過客，他根本也就無能為力。

餐館的門再次被打開，身穿藍圍裙的年輕人走了出來，發現了尼爾的身影。「你的雨傘，先生。」他用英語大聲說，遞出那把破舊的傘。尼爾穿越排隊人潮去拿，但在來得及道謝前，年輕人就離開了，回到餐桌與廚房間忙碌，為了現下的生活拼命，暫時沒空去理睬未來。

_發生的事情就是發生了，_ 尼爾手握那把傘，盯著那片佔地龐大的棚屋群，回憶他一直以來對時間運作的信念。那道聲音仍在那裡，然而已經微弱地難以聽見，只在他理智與挫折感間夾縫求生，或許永遠不會消失，但也僅僅如此而已；十五天過去，他終究殘酷到足以忽視那些聲音，那些充滿理想主義的、拯救世人的可能性，然後毫無愧疚、也毫無自責感的繼續走下去。

他手上的定位器仍規律地閃著紅光，此刻，亞歷山卓恐怕正在研究站來回踱步，祈禱他的長官別在外面遇上麻煩。尼爾思索了一秒鐘，便決定重新推開餐館大門，在被服務生斥責前搶先開口。三十天後，尼爾會在流理臺下方找到男人的包裹，慢慢拆開它，再花一整晚碎念怎麼有人會買絲質圍巾當聖誕禮物；但現在，他打算外帶幾包檸檬餡餅和蛋塔，回去和他的接頭人享用，聽他抱怨工作，解答他對時間的疑問，暗想能把哪幾本書留給他；然後他會重新回到逆行的旅途，推遲拆禮物的那天直到十二月到來，留給自己有些未知的事物能去期待。

「謝謝你。」當服務生拎著兩袋食物走來時，尼爾開口說。「聖誕快樂，順帶一提。」

服務生皺起眉，表情寫著 _聖誕節早就過啦，先生。_ 但還是無所謂地點點頭。「你也是，先生。」他將紙袋交到尼爾手上。「假期愉快。」

尼爾臉上揚起微笑，手裡提著裝得滿滿的甜食，揮舞雨傘，沿著輕軌軌道漫步，走回他在這裡暫時稱為家的地方。


	4. Casablanca

第一場的薩拉赫*剛開始時，天空還籠罩一片藍灰色的雲層，日出的微光霧濛濛的，被壓在地平線上，越過海而來，為喚拜塔漆上半身的淡粉色外牆。這座清真寺的大理石外牆在一天內會呈現各種不同的顏色，早晨是如此，正午多半是乾淨的象牙潔白，黃昏則取決於光線的角度，在米黃與粉橘之間搖擺不定，到了夜晚，清真寺的拱門和塔頂會點亮所有的夜燈，閃著耀眼的金黃色，如一盞永世點燃的燭火，在大西洋一端的黑夜裡閃閃發亮。此刻，在工作日的清晨裡，作為卡薩布蘭卡最宏偉的清真寺，大廳已經聚集了不少人，他們鋪平腳底禮拜毯，雙手併攏，掌心朝內，低著頭耐心等待，等待宣禮員的聲音響起，開始一天最初的一場禮拜。

禮拜通常是不開放觀光客參觀的，哈桑二世清真寺是少數的特例，只要好好清潔雙手，穿著得體，就能進到大廳裡參與這一小時的儀式。尼爾很早就到了，穿著一套普通的罩衫，站在最後面的位置，他赤腳，腳下的禮拜毯是從安全屋帶來的，連價錢標籤都沒拆，旁邊擺著一份摩洛哥的觀光指南。他盡可能表現得像個普通的觀光客，假裝環顧周遭的華美裝飾，避免對上任何好奇的眼神；如果對上了，或保全走過來打量他，他才會慢吞吞和他們打招呼。作為一個正在逆行的旅人，最重要的就是收斂和低調，能潛入任何地方，也能隨時從眾人眼皮底下溜走，距離他初次抵達這座城市已經九十五天了，他覺得自己一直做得挺好的。

「好個屁。」在他頭一次提出這個主意時，奧馬爾如此評論道，他的摩洛哥接頭人，住在他對面，有時送物資來會故意不戴氧氣罩，彷彿想計算自己能憋多久的氣。「哪個白人會跑去晨禮跟著唸真主至大，連我都不會。」

「一位正在寫旅遊書籍的白人。」尼爾當時這樣回答。「我拿的是瑞典護照，情況應該比較好吧？」

奧馬爾又說了一次 _好個屁_ ，暴躁地衝回自己房間，不久後拿著全新的罩袍、塔基亞圓帽和禮拜毯回來，一股腦全砸在他身上，開始認真交代踏進清真寺該注意的禮節。尼爾聽得十分認真，並在三小時後選中大廳入口旁邊的位置，聽著一千多人同時進行漫長而低沈的朗讀。他並不懂阿拉伯語，或古蘭經的內容，但那些低吟裡蘊含的虔誠使他感到心安，沈靜他的心靈，像能從一條湍急的河水裡牢牢抓住的繩索，維繫他與這個仍在轉動的世界的關係，即便對他這樣的一個無神論者而言，宗教，以及其中的禱告，在他看來仍然是具有意義與實用性的。

尼爾彎下腰，雙手撐在膝蓋上，又再一次站直身體。重複了幾次相同的動作。到了這個階段，他已經學會了 _真主至大_ 的阿拉伯語，這個環節也只需要不停念著這句話，所以他能一邊跟著鞠躬默念，一邊回想他落腳的公寓，和夾在窗台上的那封信。這次他等了足足一個月才去拆開它，想替自己來場延遲滿足的實驗，效果不彰，好幾個晚上他是灌著酒入睡的，醒來時手裡還死攢著信。他最終在雨季的某個黃昏拆開它，剛從被窩裡醒來，睡眼惺忪地慢慢讀，然後露出滿意的微笑。 _親愛的尼爾，_ 他喃喃唸著，想著男人終於知道要在信件開頭和他打聲招呼。 _親愛的尼爾，_ 他又唸了一遍，甚至是現在，大膽地在這座神聖的清真寺裡，他用細而不可聞的聲音唸著，聲音淹沒在朝拜者移動腳步的窸窣聲裡，淹沒在一片低沈的誦念聲裡。

> _親愛的尼爾：_

> _總而言之，是的，卡薩布蘭卡。順帶一提，真的有人在這裏開了家「里克的咖啡」。據我所知，觀光客總是吵著要咖啡廳播放那首老歌，搞到店長快要發瘋了。_

> _我有一個遺憾的消息：斑葉橡膠在昨天落下最後一片葉子了。很顯然的，就算有耐蔭能力，植栽還是得定時曬曬太陽的。我其實能趁逆行途中回家一趟，將它搬到客廳去的，我也不知道為什麼我沒那麼做，我以前明明挺會照顧植栽的。我留下兩片還算完好的黃綠紋葉，一片夾在你的信裡，一片我放在夾在你的書中。真是抱歉，那是惠勒送的喬遷禮物，我知道你很喜歡它。_

周遭其他人開始跪下，尼爾跟隨他們的舉動，膝蓋著地，腳掌踏在禮拜毯尾端的流蘇上，撐開雙手，開始朝前方行跪拜的姿勢。他將身體壓得很低，額頭和鼻尖觸碰到柔軟的羊毛，染著金色的棕櫚葉花紋，他眨眨眼，眼角觀察他們的一舉一動，計算出這個階段的跪拜節奏。廣播器又開始傳來他不理解的頌拜詞，而這個姿勢讓他頭有點疼，他闔上雙眼，額頭輕靠在毯子上，重心向前移，聆聽大廳內人群動靜，一邊在腦裡重新攤開男人的信件，思緒緩慢回到他潦草的字跡裡。

> _我昨天剛從阿拉斯加回來。拓里科研究站接受任何學生駐紮做獨立研究，而我聽說有位博士候選人在做研究之餘，還打算把自己關在實驗室裡整整四個月。我不知道自從米歇爾・西弗近乎自虐的洞穴實驗**後，怎麼還會有人自願過上這種生活，但我聽說他學業和軍隊表現優異，對時間無差異點（indifference point）很感興趣，加上不怕長時間獨處的話，基本上是我們的夢幻人選。可惜的是，整場對談他一直將上帝掛在嘴邊，就連談及實驗數據時也不例外。我們遇過不少這種人，危急時刻只會把一切交付予信仰，而不是試著殺出重圍。總而言之，他不是當我們夥伴的適合人選。_

> _我放棄招募他，但額外在那裡待了一週，參觀研究站的各項實驗和設備，反而有了不少收穫。你知道阿拉斯加的五到八月是不會有落日的嗎？就算太陽來到最低點，也僅僅是在地平線上方徘徊，整天都是十分明亮的。有些人無視時間規則，成天探勘工作，生理時鐘被打亂，這讓他們返家後吃盡了苦頭，開始恐懼黑夜的降臨，失眠、恐慌症、輕度憂鬱症接連出現，嚴重到了得服用藥物的地步。這和長時間逆行的後遺症有許多類似之處，我向芭芭拉提起此事，她認為有必要親自過去，看看有沒有更適合我們士兵的治療方式。我感到很慶幸，幸好這次不算是白跑一趟了。_

有人輕輕觸碰他的肩膀。尼爾抬起頭，發現大家已經改回跪坐姿勢，他身旁一位老先生清了清喉嚨，疑惑地看著他，讓他感到有些尷尬。 _收斂而低調_ ，尼爾在心裡提醒自己，晨禮應該已經快結束了，他觀察其他人的舉動，開始重新膜拜，跪拜，朗誦 _真主至大_ 的祈禱詞，直到廣播器不再發出聲音，而周遭信徒一個個準備起身離開。尼爾放鬆地吐出一口氣，穿上鞋子，捲好禮拜毯和觀光指南走出清真寺。風裡帶點鹹味，微弱的海潮一波波打在防洪牆上，天空已經亮了，曙光照在清真寺外牆的綠色琉璃瓦上，密集繁複的花紋讓他有片刻的目眩神迷。他摘下圓帽，望向人潮趨於密集的廣場最後一眼，隨後轉身離去，踏上返程的道路。

_所以他又受傷了。_ 這個推論一路佔據他的腦海，直到走進公寓大門，搭上十七樓，與別著藍色臂章的士兵打招呼，踏入逆轉門回到他的房間裡。在尼爾的印象中，那男人每一分鐘的自由時間都是硬擠出來的，為了兩年前他們的那趟旅行，他早已榨乾或許是他這一生唯一一次的連續假期了，所以就只剩這個可能性了。

他心不在焉地關上門，把禮拜用的物品丟上玄關桌，朝客廳那一大面的書櫃牆走去，找到擺在架上的信封。他抽出那片屬於斑葉橡膠的葉子，它已經開始褪色了，葉片乾枯，毫無光澤，似乎稍個不慎就會將他摺碎。他小心翼翼地將它塞回去，倚著陽光，將裡頭的信在窗台上攤開。

> _除此之外，一切其實沒什麼變化。我們等待新的敵人出現，新的藍圖為後代帶來新的訊息。技術方面，我們仍無法突破太多，但這不影響我們繼續努力，為了全人類的存亡，但也為了你，和你在這世上所喜愛的事物：植栽、峽谷、星空、暮色、太陽曬在棉被上的味道，風吹過樹林間的聲音——那年我們在格倫芬南的火車上，想著世上有哪些讓我們感到滿足的小事，你或許已經忘了，但我還記得你當時給出的答案，也記得你偶爾會出現的悲觀念頭；希望你已經找到克服那些念頭的方法，回憶起世界上那一點的好意，繼續走下去的動力。_

> _已經兩年了，真是不可思議，這趟旅程也將要完成三分之一了。我一直都與你同在，與你並肩而行，不同的方向，但朝著相同的目標。我能為你做的事情不多，但我會一直做下去，如果單單一封信也能夠幫上你一點忙，那就太好了。_

_這些是從我口中說出來的嗎？_ 尼爾想，他甚至不記得自己何時去了格倫芬南。以那男人的風格看來，或許就是現在這個時間點，他們正在前進——或撤退，經由一座古老的高架鐵路，帶著縷縷白煙穿過翠綠峽谷，討論和時間或戰爭都無關的小事。他總是如此，自己的每句話都太認真聽，記得太多，卻花太少心思在他自己身上。

一股焦慮感油然而生， **他想見他** ，這念頭來的如一把直直捅進他胸口的利刃，他得扣緊窗沿站直腳步，努力深吸幾口氣，嘗試恢復到正常狀態。 **他想見他** ，他們不斷訴說著自己在做多麽偉大的事情，但他也不過是個凡人，他在忍耐，他所做的只是日復一日的忍耐，忍著別去想他，別去擔心他們在一起時他總是擔心的事，他不想裝作過去兩年壓抑這個念頭很輕鬆。

此時，他突然回憶起幾小時前漫長的、沐浴於晨光裡的禱告，人群低聲默念，膜拜，將心靈交付予無形的神祇。他下意識地去拿那張禮拜毯，在客廳攤開它，赤腳跪坐而下，壓低身體，額頭低低地貼在雙手手背上，閉上眼睛，清空思緒，從記憶裡尋找那些陌生的語言，沈穩的聲音。那一場他並未完全理解的薩拉赫奇蹟似地拯救了他，安撫他的情緒，就算不在人群之間，沒有喚拜塔傳來的廣播。他安靜地維持著跪趴的姿勢，聽著空調運轉，聽著窗外車輛駛過圓環的聲音，他又完成幾次深呼吸，直到心臟不再亂節奏似地狂跳。那股使他沉靜的感覺又重新回到他體內了。

他睜開眼睛，坐直身子，側頭望向窗外，視線落在窗台上的那封信。 _你不是忘了，你從來不會忘記這種事的_ ，尼爾想著， _你只是開始習慣自己一個人而已_ 。

房間的門鈴響了，奧馬爾一如往常捧著箱子走進來，把這週的食材放到玄關桌上。他這次總算好好戴著氧氣罩了。「你在做什麼？」奧馬爾疑惑地問。

「冥想。」尼爾說，將他的掌心向上併攏。「信不信由你，這的確挺安撫人心的。」

「你可真是個怪人。」奧馬爾咕噥道，目光突然被他身後的東西所吸引。「嘿，那可是我特地買來的。」他逕自朝廚房走去，尼爾轉過頭，看見奧馬爾從中島台旁搬起了一株有著短小綠葉的盆栽。尼爾感到有些震驚，抵達卡薩布蘭卡將近三個月來，他幾乎沒有察覺這株盆栽的存在，他一定是徹底將它視為傢俱擺設的一部分了。

「這種的是什麼？」他問。

「檸檬樹。」奧馬爾說，將盆栽搬來客廳，開始在茶几抽屜裡翻找。「好好定期修剪、施肥、翻盆的話，真的能種出幾顆檸檬。」他拿出了一把剪刀，垮著臉說。「這株可能已經沒有救了。」

尼爾盯著他思索好一陣子。「但你早就知道它的下場了。」他說。「在你第一天踏進這裡的時候。」他停頓了一陣子，又補充道。「發生的就是發生了。」

奧馬爾發出不可置否的悶哼聲，重新將注意力放回檸檬樹上。「但那不是什麼都不做的藉口。」他瞥了他一眼。「我聽說那是老闆的信念。」

尼爾眨眨眼，瞬時間，他眼前浮現的是他和男人在一起的家，和家裡的斑葉橡膠盆栽。那時它還有綠色的葉，暗粉色的斑紋，一副充滿生機的模樣。他想起他們剛搬進同一間公寓時有過的對話，他提議要在陽台種點東西，拖著男人前往賣場，把一包包肥料和黑土往推車放，富有興致地挑選想要的植栽；男人顯得心不在焉，翻弄著那些包裝上的標價，直到尼爾把恍神的他搖回現實，他才面露無奈地開口。

_「我們很可能沒辦法常回來。」男人說。「我怕它們最終都會枯死。」_

_「至少它們曾盛開過。」尼爾笑著回答。「努力讓盆栽活著的過程也是很有趣的。」_

_喀嚓一聲_ ，奧馬爾剪下檸檬樹又一枝枯萎的枝枒，翻開綠葉仔細尋找新梢的嫩芽。而尼爾仍然跪坐在那裡，雙腿痠麻，開始有了厚重的包覆感。他別開視線，盯著自己併攏的掌心良久，記起男人在聽見自己的回答時臉上複雜的表情，那時的尼爾等著他的異議，卻只等到一聲溫柔的 _好吧_ ，便與他一同把植栽搬進後車廂，載回他們的家裡，乖乖遵守他定下的換土與澆花時間，再也沒有提過擔心盆栽枯萎的事情，直到現在。

**那不是什麼都不做的藉口** ，那句話縈繞在尼爾腦海裡。如果他還不知道結局，那麼他就有了無限多種可能，去嘗試，去努力讓什麼東西活下來 _，_ 為了世界上讓自己感到滿足的那些小事 _，植栽、峽谷、星空、暮色、太陽曬在棉被上的味道，風吹過樹林間的聲音。_

和一封從兩年後而來的、飽含思念的信件。

「再給我幾分鐘。」

「什麼？」

「等我結束後，」尼爾說著重新閉上眼。「你得教我怎麼在三個月內種出幾顆檸檬來。」

在陷入寧靜的思緒以前，他只聽見奧馬爾彷彿在忍住笑意的聲音，以及又一根枝枒被剪下的清脆聲響。

* * *

*薩拉赫(ṣalāh)：伊斯蘭教的禮拜。

**洞穴實驗：法國地底探險家米歇爾・西弗（Michel Siffre）曾分別於1962、1972、1999年進行三次的時間隔離實驗，目的為觀測在沒有時間指引與日照的前提下，人體的日變週期會產生什麼樣的變化。


End file.
